


Bun in the oven

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas figures out Vic is hiding something from him
Relationships: Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Bun in the oven

“Do you need anything Eggy?”Lucas asked her 

“Could you get me some tissues?”Vic asked him 

Lucas handed her a box of tissues 

Vic sniffles and coughs quite bit into the tissues 

“Stomach bug?”Lucas brow furrowed as he relayed concern over her wellbeing 

“No morning sickness”Vic says 

“Are you sure that’s all?”Lucas asked staring at her with a soft worried expression on his face

“There’s something I need to tell you”Vic has been thinking about how she’s break the news of her pregnancy to her husband 

“You have a bun in the oven?Lucas asked her 

“How did you guess?”Vic was surprise at how quick he was to reach that conclusion 

“Usually I know when sometimes is up with you and you haven’t been your usual self in a while”Lucas had noticed 

“I’ve been getting sick more often”Vic hunted again 

“Travis has been covering more shifts for you lately”Lucas added 

“You even got sully to give me some time off to recuperate”Vic smiles at her husband 

“Sully owed me big time”Lucas stated 

“So how are you feeling about all of this?”

“I feel like a kid in a candy store that’s how excited I am”

“A family of our own hubby”Vic said happily 

“I can spoil you and the baby as much as I want”Lucas chuckled 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a particular preference would you?”Vic asked him 

“Boy or girl it doesn’t matter to me”Lucas says 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me”Vic squeezes his hand 

“They will be loved by two wonderful people”Lucas leaned over pressing a kiss to her temple


End file.
